


Can't Help Falling (In Love)

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe- Harry Potter Setting, And a lil scary, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff! Hide, Hufflepuff! Yoriko, Humour, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Pining, Quidditch, Romance, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Slytherin! Kaneki, Slytherin! Touka, Total disregard for canonical ages, Yoriko is awesome, no ghouls, please be kind, shy Kaneki, the tiniest smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: “You’re like Romeo and Juliet- a pair of oblivious, love-struck idiots. You’re perfect for each other.”Kaneki raised an eyebrow.“Romeo and Juliet die at the end.”“Spoiler alert.”Kaneki has a crush on Hufflepuff’s star Beater.Touka knows what must be done.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko, Mentioned Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira, Minor Kanae von Rosewald/Takizawa Seido
Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Can't Help Falling (In Love)

Kaneki relished the Scottish winter; the cool chill that rode the wind, ruffling his hair and settling comfortably into his bones. He loves the first snow as it tumbled down to meet his open palm, how it melted in his hair and trickled down the back of his neck.   
That was why he was studying in the Quidditch stands, he told himself. Because it was winter.   
It wasn’t because Hufflepuff was practicing today, and the Beater with the messy blond hair was there, flying around like fricken Helios in his Sun-chariot.   
Nope. Not at all.   
“Kaneki,” Touka drawled, “When you said we should study here, I thought it would be a chance to study Hufflepuff’s moves. Gain intel before the game next week?” She snapped her textbook shut, startling the boy beside her. “I didn’t think you’d spend the whole time _staring at Nagachika’s butt.”  
_ Kaneki spluttered.   
“I’m not! I’m just… analysing his strategy!”  
Touka arched an eyebrow.   
“Really?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“And what have you discovered?”  
The white-haired boy slumped, making half-hearted gestures.   
“Well… He does a lot of loop-the-loops.”  
 _“… Fascinating.”_

“Why don’t you ask him out?”  
Kaneki choked on his coffee.  
“Why don’t you let me finish breakfast?”  
“Answer the question, idiot.”  
Touka’s eyes were narrowed, hard with determination; only a fool would try and keep up the fight. Kaneki sighed, giving up on his coffee.   
“How do you think that’s going to end?” He muttered, trying not to sound too dejected. “I’m from a rival house, I’m not even _slightly_ athletic, I’m awkward in social situations…”  
“And you’re clever, and thoughtful, and _head over heels_ for a guy you’ve barely spoken to.” She countered, pulling a face. “You’re like Romeo and Juliet- a pair of oblivious, love-struck idiots. You’re perfect for each other.”  
Kaneki raised an eyebrow.   
“OK, first, Romeo and Juliet die at the end.”  
“Spoiler alert.”  
“And _second,”_ he pressed on, “You’re implying that he likes me back. He’s never given me a second glance, Touka. I don’t have a chance.”  
Touka sighed, picking at her scrambled eggs. “Look, I get it- you’re nervous. It’s hard to be vulnerable. But you obviously like him a lot, and nothing’s gonna happen unless…” Her voice trailed off, eggs sitting forgotten.   
Kaneki felt his hair stand on end.   
“Unless what?”  
Touka turned to look at him, a suspicious glint in her dark eyes. “Touka, unless what?”  
“I have an idea.”

Three days later, Kaneki was still in the dark. He spent the weekend finishing his homework, ignoring the niggling feeling that Touka was planning something- a skill he’d honed over the course of their friendship.   
He didn’t have much chance to interrogate her, anyway- the Slytherin team was training every day, their captain determined to _obliterate_ the Hufflepuff team. “We’re going to _smash_ those amateurs into the dirt!” Captain Takizawa cried, a crazed look in his eyes. “I’ll prove to Mado that she’s NOT the best at everything! Our victory will be glorious!”  
“Of course, Seido,” Vice-Captain Kanae soothed, voice calm amongst the chaos. “How about we have a five-minute break before we start up again?”  
“… Fine. But first, twenty laps of the pitch, on the clock! Go, go, _go!”_  
Kaneki watched from the stands, potions essay tight in his grasp. He sent Touka a pitying look, who returned the gesture with an impressive stink-eye, zooming through the air with fury-driven vigour.   
“Damn!” Someone laughed from behind. “Takizawa’s a tough one, hey?”  
Kaneki spun around, heart in his mouth; the toothy grin that greeted him shone like a _Lumos_ charm, blinding in the grey winter air. “Sorry, I kinda snuck up on you, didn’t I?”  
“No, no, it’s fine!” the Slytherin stammered, shifting to face the other. “Nagachika, wasn’t it?”  
The Hufflepuff Beater beamed, and Kaneki’s soul began to wheeze. Soon the pair were side by side, and the winter chill disappeared.   
“That’s right! And you’re Kaneki, right?” the blond didn’t wait for a response. “I came down to get some extra practice before tomorrow’s game- I didn’t realise Slytherin had the same idea!” He laughed, scratching at the back of his neck. “I can already tell it’s gonna be a good game. Kirishima is especially fierce on the field.”  
The sound of his best friend’s name knocked Kaneki out of his stupor.   
“She’s very passionate,” he agreed, “Especially in the thrill of the game. And Takizawa’s great at fuelling her rage.”  
“No kidding!” Nagachika grinned. Kaneki could bask in that smile for hours. “Have you ever considered playing?”  
The Slytherin tried to smother his incredulity. The blond waited patiently, and he bowed to the pressure.   
“No… Um... I like books.”  
The moment the words passed his mouth, he felt himself die inside. _Great work, Kaneki. You like books.  
_ Nagachika gave him a gentle nudge, and his soul came roaring back to life.   
“That’s cool, man! I just thought… you kinda have the build of a Seeker, you know?”  
Kaneki _did not know._   
“… Really?”  
They were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. Takizawa hovered above them in all his manic glory, hair windswept and wild as his eyes.   
“You!” He yelled, shaky finger pointed at Kaneki, “Stop fraternising with the enemy! Get him out of here now!”  
“Five-minute break, everyone!” Called an exasperated Kanae, tugging his boyfriend away from the stands. “C’mon, babe, deep breaths... In and out…”  
“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Nagachika snickered, rising from the stands. “See you later, Kaneki!”  
“… Yeah,” the Slytherin breathed, waving to the retreating blond. “See you…”

_… Nagachika knows my name.  
_ “Oi, Kaneki, wipe that grin off your face. You’re creeping out the first years.”

The day of the game was here. Students flooded the stands of the pitch, segregating into their own teams. As per usual, Slytherin and Ravenclaw gravitated towards each other, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff uniting in opposition.   
“I’m so excited!” Yoriko chattered, fiddling with the tassels of her scarf. “Touka’s been working so hard, I can’t wait to see it all pay off.” Kaneki hummed beside her, eyes soft.   
“You’re not supporting the Hufflepuff team, then? Your housemates won’t get upset?”  
Yoriko gave a humph, eyes bright.   
“I’m supporting Touka- my housemates just have to deal with that.”  
Kaneki nodded, impressed, before turning his attention back to the pitch.  
“Good morning, you pack of raving lunatics!” The commentator’s bored drawl echoed through the arena. “Here we are again, at eight in the bloody morning…”  
 _“Nishio! Watch your language!”  
_ “Yes, yes... Here we are again, to watch some jocks throw some balls around…”  
 _“Nishio!”  
_ "Professor!" _  
It’s a wonder Nishiki still has the job,_ Kaneki mused, eyes to the sky as the players made their debut. His gaze lingered on Nagachika’s form, just close enough to see the blond of his hair, before catching Touka’s exasperated expression.   
“You’ve really worked yourself into a corner,” Yoriko giggled beside him. “Touka won’t stop ranting about… _it.”_ Kaneki wasn’t even surprised.  
“Do you think you could talk some reason into her?” he pleaded, “She’d listen to her _girlfriend,_ surely…?”  
The Hufflepuff gave him a sly smile.   
“Sorry, Kaneki. But it’s like I said: I support Touka, and that’s all there is to it. Besides,” she smirked, “I happen to think you’d make a cute couple.”  
 _Merlin’s beard, let this humiliation_ end.   
The game began, and the sky was alive with the whooshing of broomsticks. Touka moved like a killing machine, slamming bludger after bludger with ferocious vigour. Her friends cheered from the stands, voices drowned in the electric atmosphere.   
“There goes Kirishima- a girl I wouldn’t mess with.” Nishiki’s voice boomed over the screams of the crowd. “And ouch! She hits her mark, knocking Chaser Kazuichi clean out of the air! Wouldn’t wanna be him, folks, that girl has quite the arm… It’s the truth, Professor, and you know it… Slytherin has the Quaffle… Von Rosewald passes to Takizawa, Takizawa to Suzuya… But look at that, folks, a sly manoeuvre from Hufflepuff’s Ichimi, who passes the Quaffle to Jiro and Sante…”  
Kaneki shuffled to the edge of his seat, swept up in the energy of the crowd; so enraptured, he didn’t notice Yoriko sneak away, weaving her way through the crowd. “Von Rosewald recovers the Quaffle with the help of a beautiful faint, speeding past Ichimi and Sante… Nagachika retaliates with a solid swing, knocking the Quaffle from Slytherin’s grasp… But what’s this? Has Mado spotted the Snitch?”  
Takizawa’s anguished scream reverberated through the air. Hinami however was unperturbed, speeding towards the Hufflepuff Captain with a determined look. _Yes, Hinami!_ Kaneki grinned, watching the second-year close in on the Snitch. _You can do it!_ “Fueguchi is in pursuit!” Nishiki boomed. “If either Seeker catches the Snitch now, this game will end before it’s even begun. Which wouldn’t be _that_ disappointing…”  
The mic went silent, the soft static of shuffling papers filling the air. The crowd took little notice, used to Nishiki’s regular reprimands. Kaneki turned to chuckle to Yoriko, only to realise her seat was empty.  
He didn’t have a chance to react. Nishiki’s voice returned to the field, as loud and booming as ever. “Anyway folks, while this lot squabble over a ball, it’s now time for Hogwarts Love Letters- my favourite part of the game, since it has nothing to do with the… I’m kidding, Professor Yomo, I’m kidding."  
The Slytherin frowned, still thrown by Yoriko’s absence. Had she run to the bathroom? Seen another friend? She could have let him know… “Let’s see, folks… We have a letter from Naki of Hufflepuff, to Gryffindor’s own Miza… Miza, Naki says he’s had a crash? No, a _crush_ on you since he saw you… Damn, _you_ did that? That’s so fricken metal…”  
 _“Nishio! Last warning!”_  
“Naki wants to take you to the Quidditch Cup this summer, please say yes. Next one… _Oh,”_ The announcer’s voice dripped with amusement. “We have a special announcement folks, from one Beater to another.”  
Kaneki blanched.   
_Oh God, no… please, no…  
_ The commentator continued: “Kirishima would like to inform Nagachika that a dear friend of hers is a great admirer of his flying abilities- so much that he has been swept of his feet and hasn’t stopped moping since. Kirishima would appreciate it if Nagachika would put the boy out of his misery and take him out to Hogsmeade, or something sappy like that.” Papers shuffled, and Kaneki melted into his seat. “That was a direct quote, Nagachika- and as a fellow Slytherin, I can confirm, that idiot would love some sappy shtick like that…”   
The Slytherin buried his face in his hands, head spinning with mortification. The crowd from both parties cheered with encouragement for this ‘mystery boy’.   
But then the cheering died, gasps of shock breaking him from his thoughts. Even Nishiki seemed lost for words- a rare occurrence.   
Eyes wide, Kaneki could only gape and watch Nagachika slide off his broom. “I… I’m sorry, folks, I’m reeling… With our Beaters distracted, the Bludgers have run rampant, one of them landing a solid hit to Nagachika.”  
 _Oh my God… oh my God, Nagachika, no…_  
“He’s still got a hold of his broom- jeez, what a grip- but he’s coming down to a landing… He’s gonna be OK, folks, Madame Itori is at the scene…”  
 _Oh my God… please, please be OK…_

Five minutes later, Hinami caught the Snitch. The crowd roared with joy and anguish; Slytherin’s team shot through the air, victorious, arms aloft in exhilaration. So overjoyed, Takizawa slipped from his broom, only to be caught in his boyfriend’s embrace; the two kissed amidst their team mates cheers.   
Kaneki was deaf to the world. Uncaring of the crowd, he pushed his way through blue and green, meeting Touka down on the pitch.   
“What the hell was that?” He growled, voice weak with worry. “Why the hell would you get Nishiki to read that out? In front of the entire school?”  
“It’s hardly the _entire school,”_ Touka rebutted as she dismounted her broom. “It’s the last game before the holidays- half the school is heading home. And it was _completely anonymous._ Nishiki gets requests like that all the time!”  
“It’s true,” Nishiki hummed, seemingly materialised from thin air. “Before Mado and Amon started dating, she had me announce that he _“Stop wasting time with his meaningless mutterings and take her to the Yule ball already”._ That’s a direct quote.” He frowned. “That chick is scary as hell. How is she in Hufflepuff?”  
“You would know this,” the Beater interrupted, eyes fixed on her friend, “If you actually came to more games- games that _didn’t only involve_ Slytherin and Hufflepuff.”  
Kaneki groaned, face burning in disbelief.   
“How could you bring Yoriko into this?” Touka tossed her head back, laughing.   
“Sweetie, it was _her idea.”_

Still reeling from the shock, the Slytherin staggered down the hill and towards the castle. The staircases were less than compliant, but he eventually found his way to the school’s infirmary.   
Madame Itori met him at the door, eyebrows raised in a knowing manner.   
“I suppose you’re here to see Nagachika, Mister Kaneki?”  
Still panting, the Slytherin managed a shaky nod. The nurse’s lips curved into a smile. “His team mates are with him just now. I’ll let you know when you can see him.”  
Kaneki blanched, forcing a shaky nod. He shuffled to the waiting area, praying that none of Nagachika’s team mate’s piece it together. He did _not_ want to be blamed for the… uh, _incident.  
_ Lost in his thoughts, the Slytherin jolted to attention at the sound of departing voices.   
“Poor Hide, hey… At least he’s alright…”  
“Yeah, that could have been _much worse…”  
_ Kaneki felt the blood drain from his face; He shrunk down, waiting for the last Hufflepuff to leave before bee-lining towards the door.   
Unfortunately, he'd miscalculated.   
Akira Mado met him at the door, in all her icy glory. Nishiki hadn’t been kidding when he called her scary- with her sharp features and cool blue eyes, the Hufflepuff Seeker could kill a man with the slightest tilt of her head.   
Mado looked him up and down, eyes lingering on the crest of his robes. Recognition flickered across her features; Kaneki prayed for a painless death.   
“... At least it was _you.”_  
…. That was _not_ what he expected to hear. Mado smiled- not even smirked, _smiled-_ at his obvious alarm. “Relax. I mean, if it were anyone else, they’d be dead meat. But you’re fine.”  
“Uh… Thanks?”  
The Seeker nodded, smile still in place, and _is this a dream?_ _Am I_ dead? _Hallucinating?  
_ “Better get in there and… _Put the boy out of his misery?”  
_ With that she walked away, leaving the soulless body of one Kaneki Ken standing in the doorway. Seconds passed, and Madame Itori gave him a nudge.   
“You can see him now. Just this way.”

For someone who’d just taken a Bludger to the gut, Nagachika was awfully energetic. Oblivious to the Slytherin approaching him, the Hufflepuff was fiddling with a Rubik’s Cube, pulling exaggerated faces in his attempts to solve it.   
Kaneki was torn. He wanted to talk to Nagachika- to know he was going to be alright, to apologise for his friends' meddling… But he also wanted to run. He wanted so desperately to run away, avoid the Beater till they graduate, then... move to Romania or something. Change his name. Live amongst the dragons.   
Nagachika blew a raspberry at his puzzle- obviously displeased with his progress. His eyes glanced up, and Kaneki’s options faded to one.   
His eyes were brown, Kaneki noticed; A warm brown- warm and brown like hot chocolate by the fire. Kaneki bit his lip, resigning himself to his fate.   
“… Hello.”  
Nagachika’s lips quirked into a grin. Kaneki melted into the floor.   
“Hey man!” He beamed, puzzle long forgotten. “Fancy seeing you here! Wait.” He paused, smile fading ever so slightly. “You’re not hurt, too, are you?”  
“No! No, no,” Kaneki stammered, hands retreating into the sleeves of his sweater. “I’m OK. I’m…” He swallowed, “… Are you OK?”  
The smile returned.   
“Yeah, I’m alright. Bit sore. Just gotta stay here for the day, make sure there’s no internal damage or whatever.”   
“I’m glad… I mean, not that you’re stuck here. That sucks. Glad you’re OK…” The Slytherin grimaced. “… Mostly.”  
The Hufflepuff’s smile softened.   
“Thanks Kaneki…” He leant forward, patting the end of the bed. “…Did you wanna sit down?”  
 _God, yes._

It felt like hours, how long the pair just sat and talked. Nagachika- _Hide,_ he’d insisted- chattered about everything and nothing: the transfiguration essay due next week; the upcoming World Cup (for football _and_ Quidditch- Hide revealed himself to be a proud muggleborn); what species Professor Uta could be- since he clearly wasn’t _completely_ human. Kaneki in turn explained how to solve the Rubrik’s Cube, to the Hufflepuff’s awe. “That’s so cool, man!” He gasped, “Are you a Seer or something?”  
“I don’t think Divination works like that,” Kaneki chuckled, fighting against his blush. “My mother was a Muggle, so I was exposed to a lot of non-magical toys and books…”  
Hide huffed, lips twitched upwards.   
“I dunno man, _both_ my parents are Muggle, and I still suck at this.”  
“You have other talents.” Kaneki smirked, returning the now-completed puzzle. The blond boy tilted his head.   
“Yeah… like my flying?”  
 _… A great admirer of his flying abilities…  
_ Kaneki swallowed, giving a shaky nod.   
“Yeah, yeah, and… other things, probably…” He felt trapped under the other boy’s gaze- no matter how soft and warm his eyes looked. Hide hummed, tracing the edges of the puzzle in his hands.   
“Y’know,” he murmured, eyes dropping to the puzzle. “I’ve started doing a lot of stunts during practice- I mean like, a _lot_ of loop-the-loops…”  
“I know.” The words were out before Kaneki could stop them, rewarding him with Hide’s gentle laughter.   
“… Yeah… I’ve, um,” he licked his lips. “I’ve kinda been trying to get someone’s attention. Impress them, I guess.”  
The lightness in Kaneki’s chest slowly diminished.   
“… Oh?”   
_Of course, he likes someone…  
_ His melancholy was short-lived; Hide covered his hand with his own, and the lightness returned full-force.   
“Did it, um… Did it work?”  
 _… Oh._ Oh.   
Numb with shock, the Slytherin gave a slow nod. Hide smiled, and Kaneki let himself melt in the warmth of it. “I’m glad…. And, for the record? Hogsmeade sounds perfect.”  
  



End file.
